


Ковбой

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, M/M, Minor Violence, Novelization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг? Новеллизация? В общем, литературная версия короткометражки "Ковбой". Заехав на заброшенную с виду ферму, агент по торговле недвижимостью Кристиан Фишер все-таки встречает там человека...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ковбой

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27142) by Till Kleinert. 



> **Название** : Ковбой  
>  **Автор-пересказчик** : Кана Го  
>  **Бета** : Schwester  
>  **Рейтинг** : R  
>  **Категория** : слэш  
>  **Жанр** : триллер  
>  **Размер** : мини (5,3 тыс слов)  
>  **Warnings** : капелька мата, чуть больше капелек кровищи...

КОВБОЙ

 

Пожухлая местами трава, колыхающаяся на горячем ветру, запыленные кусты, фонарные столбы (в качестве последнего оплота цивилизации наравне с асфальтом и дорожными знаками), небо в белесой пелене, снова трава, снова кусты, редкие деревья, кусты, столбы, небо… Он уже упоминал траву?

Сообразив, что заходит на третий круг, Фишер досадливо стряхнул дрему и сосредоточился на указателях. Как раз вовремя: едва не пропустил нужный. Наверное, потому что уже не верил, что отыщет в этом захолустье нечто достойное внимания. Он притормозил и переключил передачу. Закусив губу, внимательно оглядел шоссе на предмет приближающихся машин (ни одной уже с полчаса) и дал задний ход, прежде чем свернуть на проселочную дорогу.

Трава здесь сделалась гуще и зеленее, деревья стояли группами, а в окна лился стрекот цикад. Фишеру, впрочем, было не до окружающих красот. Дорога – скорее даже широкая тропа – песчаная, с кустиками травы, выбита была отчаянно, и «Ауди» нещадно подбрасывало в клубах пыли даже на жалких двадцати милях в час. А еще надо было смотреть по сторонам. Мимо проплыли остатки сарая – с виду закончившего свои дни в пожаре. Вряд ли это то, что ему нужно. Но вот впереди показалось кое-что существеннее, и Фишер, вытянувшись, прищурился сквозь очки.

Заглушив двигатель, он открыл дверцу, аккуратно поставил ноги на песок, протер запыленные носы туфель и только потом выбрался из автомобиля. Не забыть включить сигнализацию… Едва ли в этих краях найдется душа в достаточной мере живая и молодая, чтобы угнать машину, но рисковать Фишер не любил. Береженого, как известно, Бог бережет. Покончив с этим ответственным делом, он спрятал ключи и достал фотоаппарат.

Вокруг было тихо – только шумела листва. Неторопливо, то и дело оглядываясь, Фишер шагал мимо полузаброшенных на вид амбаров и конюшен, оставленной прямо на обочине сельхозтехники, заглядывал в черные решетчатые провалы окон и делал снимки. Все заросшее, ветхое и какое-то покоробленное. В высшей степени непривлекательный пейзаж. Он было окончательно уверился, что если люди тут и жили, то давно, когда вдруг услышал неподалеку мерный звон. Пока неясно было, гремит ли это бубенцом заблудшая корова, либо кто-то чем-то по чему-то стучит – что было бы куда предпочтительнее – но проверить определенно стоило. Фишер ускорил шаг, однако вскоре ему пришлось остановиться: путь к вожделенному звуку преградило высокое проволочное ограждение – ржавое, кое-где порванное. На обратной стороне его поддерживали две толстые рыжие от ржавчины балки, уложенные крест-накрест. Секунду Фишер стоял неподвижно, зацепившись пальцами за нагретый металл и всматриваясь сквозь крупную ячею.

\- Люди?

Звон немедленно утих. Едва ли корова оторвалась бы от трапезы при звуке человеческого голоса. Впрочем, в коровьей психологии Фишер был не силен. Несмотря на это, решимость идти на звук только укрепилась. Не обнаружив вблизи гостеприимно открытой калитки, он оглянулся, спрятал фотоаппарат за пазуху, смерил заграждение оценивающим взглядом и, подпрыгнув, сноровисто через него перебрался. Даже костюма не пожалел. Звон тем временем возобновился.

Внутри стало… интереснее. Помимо утопающих в зарослях деревянных развалюх к пейзажу добавились монструозного вида грузовик и разновеликие грязно-белые тряпки, раскачивающиеся на натянутых цепях. Не просто тряпки – одежда. Фишер с любопытством оглядел испещренную подозрительными пятнами майку. Значит, тут все-таки живут люди. Без стиральных машин живут, без порошка «Tide», но живут. Даже, видно, с детьми. Бросив последний взгляд на застиранные до прозрачности детские колготки, Фишер сделал еще один кадр, отодвинул хлестнувшую по ногам ветку и шел дальше, пока что-то бело-серое в густой траве не привлекло его внимание. Он наклонился посмотреть и сглотнул. Ржавые челюсти капкана намертво сжимали тушку кролика. Вокруг вяло жужжали мухи. О боже… Милые люди. Ставить капканы прямо у себя на… дворе, да. А он тут шагает, как по Пятой авеню, только что не насвистывает. Не дай бог угодить в такие тиски… Еще с секунду он с жалостью глядел на безвольное тельце, а вокруг шумел, колыхая ветви, ветер. Выпрямившись, Фишер нервно поправил очки. Ему стало неуютно.

\- Эй, есть кто?

Из кустов с шумом вырвалась птица, заставив его вздрогнуть. Задрав голову, Фишер проводил ее долгим взглядом и лишь затем понял, что звон прекратился, сменившись явственным стуком молотка. Фишер глубоко вздохнул и поторопился на звук.

За углом его встретили очередные ржавые ворота – на этот раз широко распахнутые – и очередное нагромождение развалюх. Но развалюхи стали как-то культурнее, да и стук сделался совсем уж отчетливым – грохот по металлу – и ему вторил гомон домашней птицы. Вот и… хм, цивилизация. А вон и источник грохота. В конце своеобразной улицы возвышался огромный оранжевый комбайн. Спустя секунду на крыше его показалась спина – узкая, блестящая от пота молодая спина с выпирающими позвонками и торчащими лопатками.

Фишер деловито приблизился и кашлянул:

\- Извините?

Владелец спины повернулся. Точнее извернулся, глянув через плечо. Мол, шляются тут всякие, от дела отвлекают.

\- День добрый, – деловитой скороговоркой представился Фишер. – Кристиан Фишер. Агенство недвижимости «Энгель и сыновья». Здесь, кажется, много бесхозной недвижимости… – он указал рукой для пущей убедительности, словно недвижимость вдруг могла испугаться и спрятаться. – Меня интересует, не хотят ли владельцы ее продать.

Парень вроде бы слушал, но лицо его не изменилось ни на йоту. Выпрямившись, он лениво-расслабленно спрыгнул с крыши на капот и принялся протирать какую-то блестящую деталь грязной малиновой тряпкой.

«Может, идиот? – подумалось Фишеру. – Лицо какое-то…»

По глазам не поймешь – далеко. Да и разговаривать с задранной головой было неудобно.

\- Прости, – попробовал Фишер еще раз. – Если бы ты спустился на минуту, мне не пришлось бы так кричать. Я только и делаю, что говорю весь день.

Он потер горло ладонью.

Кажется, проняло. Не то жалость к горлу Фишера помогла, не то парень сообразил, что так просто от него не отвяжутся… Так или иначе, он швырнул деталь вместе с тряпкой на капот и с той же медлительной ленцой сел, свесив ноги в мешковатых болотного цвета штанах, заправленных в серые резиновые сапоги. Сдернул кепку с выгоревшей лохматой шевелюры, взял лежащую рядом металлическую флягу и, не отрывая от Фишера прищуренных глаз, принялся откручивать пробку. Загорелое взмокшее тело на фоне серого неба казалось золотистым. Жилистый, угловатый, как подросток. Интересно, сколько ему? Двадцать? Меньше?

\- Может быть, ты скажешь, кто владелец? – наседал Фишер.

Торгового агента не так-то легко отшить.

Парень сделал большой неторопливый глоток и, наконец, соизволил ответить.

\- Вряд ли кто-то захочет здесь что-то продавать.

Слова он тянул с той же неспешностью, что и двигался. А что ему? Это в городе только и успевай крутиться. А здесь… Ну, не починит своего оранжевого монстра сегодня, так дочинит завтра. Сильнее, чем есть, эта груда металлолома все равно уже не развалится.

\- Ну а вдруг…

\- И сколько ты можешь заплатить? – перебил парень.

Фишер засунул руки в карманы и переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Пока трудно сказать… без предварительной оценки. Но… вряд ли очень много. Ведь постройки почти разрушены. Зато все, что вокруг – луга, поля… Из этого места может получиться что-то очень интересное.

Парень помолчал.

\- То есть, ты приехал сюда только для этого.

Тон у него был скорее утвердительный, нежели вопросительный. И ответа он не ждал – снова поднес к губам фляжку и запрокинул голову.

Фишер хмыкнул. Еще и оправдываться перед каким-то оборванным деревенщиной?

\- Все ищут средства для жизни, так ведь? – примирительно пояснил он.

Ответом ему была шумно сплюнутая на землю вода.

На лице Фишера застыла натянутая улыбка. Не то чтобы он чего-то боялся: он бывал в разных местах и сталкивался с разным отношением. Случалось, на него и с кулаками кидались, а этот дикарь вроде мирный. Просто он вдруг как-то резко почувствовал собственную чужеродность. Сидящий перед ним тощий мурзатый взъерошенный мальчишка в потрепанной рабочей одежде был к месту. Подходил к пыли, грязи, ветру, зарослям, махине комбайна, полуразрушенным лачугам. А он, Фишер, аккуратно причесанный, в костюме и очках, в начищенных некогда туфлях, не вписывался. Не стоило сюда приезжать… Впрочем, последнюю недостойную мысль Фишер тут же отмел. Торговые агенты так легко не сдаются.

\- Владельцев сейчас почти нет, – обронил парень.

Фишер молчал. Не услышав продолжения, приподнял бровь:

\- И где они?

\- В поле. Можешь подождать их, если хочешь.

Парень встал, нахлобучил кепку и, развернувшись к Фишеру боком, снова занялся своим загадочным ремонтом. Все ясно. Разговор окончен.

\- Ты не будешь против, если я осмотрюсь здесь?

Должность вынуждала Фишера сохранять вежливость.

Парень, не глядя, махнул рукой.

Сфотографировав ближайшее здание снаружи, Фишер не побрезговал зайти внутрь. Там все было загромождено, но разглядеть агрегаты как следует мешал полумрак. Не напороться бы на какую железяку… Фишеру снова вспомнился трупик в капкане, и он вдоль толстенной облупленной стены пробрался к ближайшему окну, точнее оконному проему. Вид оттуда открывался занятный – прямо на комбайн и спину работающего парня. Тот сидел на корточках, штаны сползли ниже копчика. Несколько секунд Фишер разглядывал эту картину, а потом парень, словно почувствовав его взгляд, обернулся. Несколько смутившись, Фишер отпрянул. Неудобно как-то получилось… Быстро облизнув губы, он помахал рукой. А парень вдруг выпрямился и встал, отставив одну ногу и слегка раскинув руки. Спустя мгновение Фишер сообразил, что ему позируют. Ага, в кепке набекрень и с гаечным ключом. Эдакий первый парень на деревне. И, судя по всему, единственный. Хмыкнув, Фишер нажал на кнопку, после чего «модель» удобнее перехватила ключ и снова нырнула в нутро комбайна.

К тому времени, как Фишер выбрался на затененный двор, парень успел втащить на комбайн один из концов здоровенной доски и обвязывал веревкой какую-то особо громоздкую внутренность своей адской машины, явно намереваясь спустить ее вниз.

\- Эй, – окликнул он. – Поможешь немного?

Фишер не нанимался таскать тяжести, но надо же было чем-то занять себя до вечера. Или когда там владельцы с поля возвращаются. К тому же чувствовался в просьбе некий вызов. Фишер спрятал фотоаппарат, кинул пиджак на пустую бочку и, закатывая рукава рубашки, подошел к доске. Они подняли деталь вдвоем, но она все равно оказалась неимоверно тяжелой.

\- Куда? – коротко спросил Фишер.

Ему приходилось нелегко, однако показывать этого парню не хотелось. Тот мотнул головой, направляя. На худом мокром лице играла надменная полуулыбка. Под его пристальным взглядом Фишер, которому приходилось двигаться спиной вперед, едва не потерял равновесие, но тут же выправился и перехватил ношу удобнее. Парень смотрел все с той же гримасой. Солнце било ему в затылок, и выгоревшие почти до белизны кончики волос пылали огнем.

Одним заходом дело, как выяснилось, не закончилось. Обратно, мимо устроенной полукругом поленницы, загона для птицы и маленького пруда, они тащили шнек – но тот хотя бы был относительно легким. Потом парень снова полез наверх, а Фишер, угрюмо осматривая перепачканную рубашку, пошел к бочке за пиджаком. Он как раз успел его натянуть, когда услышал оклик и обернулся. Очень вовремя подставил руки, а то прилетевшая футов с двадцати фляжка угодила бы прямиком между ног. Вот бы попрыгал, хоть и полупустая. Фишер таки поймал ее, пусть и на редкость неловко, благодарно кивнул и открутил неплотно прилегающую пробку. Воровато вытерев горлышко рукавом, сделал глоток невкусной, теплой, отдающей железом воды, поплескал немного на особо заметное пятно на некогда белой рубашке. Впрочем, с таким же успехом можно было искупаться в птичьем пруду.

Немного погодя Фишеру пришло в голову, что негоже машине, пусть и казенной, так долго стоять вдалеке. Вдобавок захотелось курить, а сигареты остались в бардачке. Да и поработать не мешало бы. Он подогнал «Ауди» ближе к комбайну и, прикуривая, не отказал себе в удовольствии глянуть на парня в зеркало заднего вида. Тот от работы не отрывался, однако на шум мотора голову повернул. Еще бы, бедняга такие, небось, разве что издалека видел. Под хриплый крик петуха Фишер включил радио, опустил стекло и открыл дверцу. С музыкой веселее. А парень тем временем прыгнул за штурвал, и шум на полминуты заглушил мелодию. Адская машина тяжело поворочалась на месте, потом с грохотом заработало мотовило, и все стихло. Ремонт, очевидно, прошел успешно.

В то же зеркало Фишер наблюдал, как парень спрыгивает на землю и приближается к автомобилю.

\- Сигареткой угостишь?

Господи. Сопляк сопляком, а туда же. Вздохнув, Фишер отвлекся от экрана ноутбука и напомнил себе, что его дело – операции с недвижимостью, а не воспитание чужих детей. Тем более что данный конкретный дитенок наверняка успел перетрахать здесь все, что шевелится. Ну, помимо кур с гусями.

Он полез в бардачок, а когда снова повернулся, парень оказался как-то очень близко. Практически навис над Фишером худой, с выпирающими ребрами и ключицами, грудью, устроив одну руку на крыше, другую – на открытой дверце.

\- А ты не стар, чтобы курить? – не удержался-таки Фишер, с улыбкой протягивая сигарету.

Парень взял ее, но отставать не собирался.

\- Огоньку?

Тут он практически сунул нечесаную голову в салон – Фишер от неожиданности даже замер на секунду, разглядывая торчащие во все стороны светло-соломенные волосы, большой нос и морщинку между белесыми бровями.

Прикуривая от поднесенной зажигалки, парень смешно поморщился и вытянул губы. Сигарета торчала из них почти непристойно. Фишер спрятал зажигалку, облизнулся и поерзал: собственные мысли резко перестали ему нравиться. Украдкой он проводил взглядом голую спину. А парень подобрал булыжник и со всей дури запустил его в бок комбайна. По двору пошел тяжелый гул, испуганно закудахтала курица. Фишер, снова уткнувшийся в экран, даже не вздрогнул.

\- Ни хера себе, – глубокомысленно оценил парень результаты своего немудреного эксперимента и снова подошел к машине: – Без меня это все давно уже было бы на свалке.

Чуть позади глухо стукнуло: парень прислонился к «Ауди» и на целых десять секунд оставил Фишера в покое. Потом поинтересовался:

\- Есть подружка?

Да уж. У некоторых только одна мысль в голове и помещается. Как работал – слова не выдавишь, а теперь прорвало. Неудивительно, впрочем: молодому парню сидеть одному в глуши веселья мало. Фишер улыбнулся. Такая непосредственность умиляла.

\- А тебе какое дело?

Вышло почти кокетливо.

Парень помолчал и с нарочитой небрежностью обронил:

\- Я переспал со всеми телками в городе.

Фишер, пользуясь укрытием салона, беззвучно рассмеялся. Ну чистое дитя. Интересно знать, сколько же, как он выразился, телок в _таком_ городе. Тут впору надеяться, что не имеются в виду телки в буквальном смысле.

Отложив ноутбук, Фишер повернулся, снова спустил ноги на землю и порылся в бумажнике. С улыбкой протянул парню снимок Элен. Тот взял фотографию и снова затянулся. Фишер смотрел на его профиль, не без интереса ожидая реакции.

\- Ничего, – вынес вердикт парень.

«Ничего», – беззвучно, но с чувством собственного превосходства согласился Фишер.

На секунду повисло молчание. Парень прислушивался к льющимся из динамика звукам.

\- Можно послушать радио?

Дайте водички попить, а то так кушать хочется, что ночевать негде. Фишер стряхнул пепел и смерил наглеца долгим оценивающим взглядом. Потом кивнул:

\- Давай. Все равно не моя машина.

Парень занял водительское место, снова сверкнув задницей над кромкой слишком низко сидящих джинсов, а Фишер снаружи скопировал его недавнюю позу: оперся на крышу и дверцу. Своя машина или нет, но лучше перестраховаться. Заодно и понаблюдать. Парень ритмично покачивал подбородком под музыку. Попутешествовав взглядом по салону, он обнаружил темные очки и незамедлительно их нацепил. Смешной. Фишер снова оглядел пустынные пропыленные окрестности.

\- Немного здесь гостей, да?

\- Здесь нету чужаков, – уклончиво согласился парень.

Фишер опять прищурился вдаль.

\- Поля кажутся пустыней.

И покосился на парня. Кадык на длинной шее дернулся.

\- Совершенно не видно, что за ними кто-то смотрит.

Парень затянулся.

\- Ты живешь здесь один, да?

Взгляд из-под очков. Выпяченная губа и тень насмешливой улыбки. Не успел Фишер сообразить, что происходит, как взревел двигатель, и под грохот музыки машина сорвалась с места.

Некоторое время потрясенный Фишер бежал следом, но куда там. Остановившись в облаке желтой пыли, он ожесточенно пнул землю. Черт! Черт! Черт! Несмотря на всю подозрительность, ему как-то не пришло в голову, что он может реально остаться без средства передвижения. Видать, маленький паршивец все же не только издали машины видел… Вот поганец! Фишер в отчаянии запустил вслед стремительно удаляющейся точке ком сухой земли и побрел под навес.

Солнце неспешно путешествовало по небу. То наползали, то уплывали облака, бросая на квадратный запущенный двор густые тени. В вышине кричала хищная птица. Черт с ней, с машиной, думал, нахохлившись, Фишер. Хотя за это, конечно, по головке не погладят. Но ему-то как отсюда выбраться? Телефон остался в машине. Ждать мифических владельцев, которые вообще непонятно существуют ли? Идти пешком и надеяться поймать попутку? В груди свернулся тяжелый комок: досада на собственные простодушие и недальновидность мешалась с обидой. Хотя чего обижаться-то? Мальчишка ему никто – даже на знакомого не тянет. Мальчишка… Над чужой наивностью смеялся, и сам остался в дураках.

Фишер сидел, устроив локти на разведенных коленях, и уныло пялился в землю.

 

Ближе к вечеру ветер усилился, и в шуме листвы Фишер не сразу различил знакомый звук. А когда вскинул голову, родная «Ауди» резко затормозила прямо перед ним. Из окон гремела музыка. Нахальный пацан, сидящий за рулем, тем же снисходительным тоном, что отзывался про Элен, заметил:

\- Неплохо.

Но Фишер уже не улыбался. В приступе ярости он кинулся к дверце, распахнул ее и буквально вытряхнул совершенно несопротивляющегося пацана на землю, после чего прыгнул за руль и с пробуксовкой рванул вперед. Кажется, мальчишка сделал несколько шагов следом, однако Фишер поспешил вытряхнуть его из головы. Как и идиотский земельный участок, идиотские поля и весь этот идиотский день. Не стоило сюда приезжать… Что-то еще раздражало, и Фишер поднял оконное стекло. Со второго раза – с коротким проклятием – выключил выкрученное на полную громкость радио.

Звонил телефон.

Фишер ответил не сразу: кто бы это ни был, а говорить в таком состоянии нельзя. Сразу начнутся расспросы, а ему это надо? И только кое-как восстановив дыхание, он включил громкую связь.

\- Алло?

\- Привет.

Элен, конечно. Кто же еще.

\- Привет, – откликнулся Фишер, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.

\- Ты уже едешь домой?

Он сглотнул.

\- Думаю, да.

\- У тебя… что-то случилось?

Господи. И кого он надеялся провести!

\- Что? – рассеянно переспросил Фишер. – Не знаю…

\- Что значит «не знаю»? – с вполне понятным недоумением осведомилась Элен.

Он и вправду не знал, поэтому молча отключил связь.

 

Темнело. Не в силах больше сидеть неподвижно, Фишер остановил автомобиль и выбрался на посвежевший воздух. Нервно походил туда-сюда по пустынной дороге, подышал. Затем вытащил фотоаппарат и сфотографировал закат, хотя в этом зрелище не было ничего впечатляющего: докрасна раскаленная монета угасающего солнца над темной кромкой далеких деревьев. Фотографию он тут же удалил, и на месте сероватого-синего закатного неба появился предыдущий снимок: длинное худое тело, перекошенная кепка, гаечный ключ… Фишер долго смотрел на фотографию, не находя в себе силы отправить ее вслед закату.

 

Полная луна тоже походила на монету – только серебряную. Вдалеке погромыхивало, обрывки туч быстро бежали в неверном прозрачном свете, и света этого вполне хватало, чтобы Фишер ступал по траве, не опасаясь угодить в гостеприимные челюсти позабытого капкана. На знакомом уже дворе он крепко стукнул в деревянную дверь единственного дома с горящими окнами.

Дверь, заскрипев, отворилась почти сразу.

\- Забыл что-то?

Парень выглядел почти виноватым. Хотя, скорее всего, Фишеру просто очень хотелось так думать.

\- Фотографию, – буркнул он.

Хозяин дома молча развернулся и шагнул вглубь тускло освещенной комнаты, оставив дверь приглашающе открытой. Фишер с подозрением уставился в худую спину, обтянутую майкой болотного цвета. Подозрения не замедлили оправдаться: вместо того чтобы кидаться разыскивать снимок и возвращать его с извинениями, парень, вытирая руки лоскутом, уселся за стол. Стол этот, явно самодельный, был укрыт газетой, а на газете расположилась трудно идентифицируемая металлическая мелочь. И здесь ремонт. С другой стороны, чем еще заниматься долгими вечерами в отсутствие телевизора, Интернета и… телок.

\- Фотографию моей подруги, – настойчиво повторил Фишер, ступая на порог.

Задерживаться здесь надолго он не собирался. Тем более что надвигалась гроза.

Парень продолжал тщательно – палец за пальцем – вытирать ладони.

\- Я… не помню, куда ее положил.

Смерив его уничтожающим взглядом, Фишер медленно пошел вдоль забитых всяческим хламом стеллажей, всем своим видом показывая, что сейчас будет искать сам. Даже если для этого понадобится тут все вверх дном перевернуть. С учетом царившего бардака разница обещала быть малозаметной.

\- Это так важно?

\- Да, – ядовито ответил Фишер, оглядывая мишень для дартса, натянутые вдоль стены цепи, нехитрый инструмент, тряпки, банки и жестянки.

\- Интересно, – протянул парень. – Что она думает, зная, что ты здесь?

Фишер медленно повернулся, чувствуя, как на скулах играют желваки. А парень что-то держал в руках. Ну конечно, не помнит, куда положил, как же.

\- Хватит. Отдай мне фото.

Фишер потянулся за квадратиком бумаги – парень быстро отдернул руку.

Боже. Что за детский сад.

Фишер хмыкнул и молниеносно бросился вперед, но только наткнулся на табуретку. Парень, юркий, как змея, умудрился вскочить раньше, оказавшись у Фишера за спиной. С издевательской ухмылкой он держал снимок в поднятой руке. Дразнил. Вот сучонок! Ну держись. Мальчишка держался, а после пары удачных уклонений и вовсе вскочил на стол. Сообразив, что теперь до фотографии точно не добраться, Фишер схватил наглеца под колени и взвалил его на плечо. Такого парень явно не ожидал, но в удивленном его возгласе было больше восторга, чем досады. Весил он однако же совсем не как пушинка, и Фишер, свалив его возле стены (парень по-кошачьи ловко встал на ноги), упал сам. Но даже снизу завладеть снимком не удалось. Настало время для тяжелой артиллерии. Под вполне уже отчетливый грохот грома Фишер крутанул противника, прижал к стене, больно вывернув тому руку, и торжествующе выхватил фотографию. Выхватил – и застыл, как дурак. Разумеется, парень моментально дернул снимок обратно и сам зачем-то рванулся к Фишеру. За секунду до того, как их губы соприкоснулись бы, Фишер, перехватив, снова вжал парня в стену, всмотрелся в поблескивающие в тусклом свете глаза. Кого он обманывает? Кого обманывать в пустынной хижине посреди ничто? Не мальчишку же, в силу возраста и воспитания простого, как тот самодельный стол. Себя разве что…

Их первый поцелуй был яростный и короткий. Второй оказался не менее ожесточенным, но чуть более основательным – на распробовать. Проба, очевидно, оказалась вполне удовлетворительной, потому что по-прежнему прижатый к стене мальчишка потащил с себя свою затрапезную майку. С пиджаком и рубашкой Фишера он церемониться не стал – рванул со всей дури и сдернул на раз. Силен, дитя природы… Фишер, отступив, смутно удивился, что парень немного выше него. Днем, когда Фишер видел его преимущественно на крыше комбайна, это не было так заметно.

Штаны они снимали одновременно, на ходу, продвигаясь в соседнюю каморку и глядя друг на друга, как на зеркальное отражение, с предвкушением и настороженностью – как бы тот, другой, не сбежал.

Не отрывая от Фишера нахального взгляда, парень сплюнул в ладонь. С кривоватой усмешкой прилег на продавленный, застеленный красным шерстяным покрывалом топчан и поднял согнутые в коленях ноги – так же приглашающе, как несколько минут назад оставлял распахнутой дверь. А дверь-то, небось, до сих пор открыта. Фишер положил очки на грубо сколоченный столик. Все же в проживании на богом забытой ферме есть свои преимущества. Никакой цивилизации, зато можно смело трахаться при всех дверях нараспашку.

Пахло грозой. Крепкие ноги обхватили за спину, руки – за шею. Губы приникли к губам. По мутному оконному стеклу барабанили упругие струи дождя.

 

Потом они – мокрые и уморенные – долго не могли отдышаться. Парень, впрочем, довольно быстро выбрался из-под Фишера и сел на край топчана, свесив голову. Фишер, отдуваясь, перекатился на спину и принялся созерцать ободранный потолок. Гроза шла на убыль, но забытая дверь продолжала громко скрипеть на ветру. Парень встал и, не посмотрев на Фишера, исчез в другой комнате. Двери, что ли, пошел закрывать? Но тот вернулся с керосиновой лампой в одной руке и большой тарелкой, полной жаркого, в другой. Лампу он, бесцеремонно пройдясь по топчану, поставил на окно, а тарелку молча вручил Фишеру. Учуяв запах мясного, Фишер вдруг понял, что голоден как волк.

\- Вкусно, – сказал он, отправив в рот первый кусок.

Парень кивнул. Он устроился у стены, согнув одну ногу в колене, и наблюдал, как Фишер ест.

\- Местные женщины заботятся обо мне.

\- Те, с которыми ты спал? – уточнил Фишер.

\- Я буду отцом их детей, – объяснил парень, как что-то само собой разумеющееся.

Фишер медленно жевал, разглядывая его маловыразительное лицо. Было во всем этом что-то странное, но мало ли какие нравы в дремучей глубинке.

\- И за это они тебя обслуживают?

Парень промычал что-то непонятное. Фишер подумал, еще раз обвел взглядом голые каменные стены и улыбнулся.

\- Да уж, вижу, ты хорошо устроился.

Первый голод он уже утолил, теперь хотелось спать. Ну, или немного понежничать. Фишер улегся на бок, оперся на локоть и медленно провел ладонью по покрытой светлыми волосками ноге, начав с колена. Когда дошел до щиколотки, парень зашипел и вздрогнул. Да и под пальцами было что-то неприятно шершавое, не похожее на здоровую кожу.

Осторожно отведя руку, Фишер нахмурился и опустил глаза. Тонкую щиколотку опоясывала широкая темная, как бы ссаженная полоса.

\- Что это? – пробормотал он.

Парень отодвинул ногу.

\- Ничего.

Меньше всего на свете это походило на «ничего».

\- Выглядит фигово, – озабоченно выговорил Фишер.

В этой глуши только гангрену заработать и не хватало. Он снова потянулся к ране, но парень резко отдернул ногу и буркнул:

\- Тебе лучше уйти.

Возвращаться – сонному и разморенному – на дождь Фишеру совсем не улыбалось. Улегшись поудобнее, он поинтересовался:

\- Почему?

\- Вряд ли здешние обрадуются, увидев тебя здесь завтра.

Насчет реальности здешних Фишер все еще сомневался. С другой стороны, кто-то же готовит парню еду. Да и голос его звучал вполне серьезно, если не… испуганно. Однако блаженная нега во всем теле не давала Фишеру встревожиться. Глаза слипались.

\- Ты отсюда куда-нибудь выбирался? – спросил он, борясь со сном.

Парень больше не улыбался.

\- Когда я был маленьким, – начал он, – я как-то убежал на три дня.

Фишер рассеянно поглаживал его по ступне.

\- Хотел посмотреть на других людей в деревушках по соседству.

«Далеко же пришлось бежать», – сонно подумал Фишер.

Веки словно налились свинцом. Сознание путалось.

\- Больше я об этом не думал. Местные сходили с ума. Видно, думали, что я больше не вернусь. И чтобы этого не случилось снова, меня стали приковывать.

Но Фишер уже тихо сопел. Покосившись на него, парень осторожно высвободил раненую ногу из-под его ладони. Потом погасил фитиль.

Где-то под утро Фишеру пригрезился грохот комбайна. Впрочем, возможно все это ему только приснилось.

 

Почти рассвело, но солнце еще не поднялось. Воздух после грозы был свеж, над травой повис туман. Застегивая на ходу рубашку, Фишер вышел на пустынный двор. Настроение было неожиданно приподнятое, даже отсутствие половины пуговиц не раздражало. Кричал петух, поскрипывало подвешенное ведро. Тихо и пусто.

Фишер пересек двор, и ноги сами принесли его на спящее в васильковых предрассветных сумерках поле. Поникшие колосья стояли в молочной дымке. А в сотне футов поодаль темнела, окруженная высокими метелками злаков, знакомая фигура.

И что он там делает в таком виде? Может, это у них поверье какое-нибудь? Спозаранку нагишом в поле выйти – к урожаю, например. Язычники… Так недолго забыть, какой век на дворе.

\- Эй! – добродушно окликнул Фишер. – Доброе утро!

Парень на секунду обернулся – и только. Что ж, раз гора не идет к Магомету… Фишер пошел к нему сам, разводя колосья и не обращая внимания на тут же промокшие почти до пояса брюки. Колкие усики, шурша, цеплялись за ткань. Он почти уже дошел, когда парень вдруг исчез – не то резко присел, не то упал. Это еще что за новости? Нахмурившись, Фишер зашагал быстрее. И тут же свалился сам. Болью прострелило все тело, перед глазами полыхнуло и начало темнеть. Нет, только не обморок! Фишер сел, хватая воздух открытым ртом, и посмотрел на ногу: щиколотку держал большой ржавый капкан. Попался! Как тот кролик. И над ним будут летать мухи.

Так, стоп. Никаких мух. Без паники. Он сейчас позовет на помощь, его освободят… Стискивая зубы, Фишер принялся озираться в поисках так нужной ему помощи и наткнулся взглядом на лицо парня – грустное и, пожалуй, на этот раз действительно виноватое. Вот только помогать он почему-то не спешил – просто пристально смотрел на Фишера через завесу тонких стеблей. Фишер отвел глаза и моргнул. Рядом маячило еще одно лицо, незнакомое – пожилого мужчины с короткой седой бородой. И еще – немолодой женщины с грубыми чертами. Лысый голубоглазый морщинистый старик. Угрюмая мурзатая девочка лет двенадцати. Седая длинноволосая женщина. Это и есть те самые загадочные «здешние»? Но зачем им прятаться в поле? Будто бы по невидимому сигналу они медленно выпрямились – человек двадцать, хмурые, неопрятные, с загорелыми топорными лицами. Все они стояли по кругу и не сводили с Фишера тусклых, как у снулых рыбин, глаз. Словно зомби из низкопробного хоррора.

«Обособленная община, – с вялым ужасом подумал Фишер. – Их мало. Вырождение…»

Грызущая ногу боль мешала размышлять, притупляла эмоции. Даже очевидное предательство недавнего любовника – живой приманки! – трогало куда меньше, чем его же выходка с машиной. Казалось бы, где машина, а где… жизнь. А что дело до такой степени серьезное, Фишер не сомневался. Он не знал еще, чего от него хотят, но все инстинкты кричали о смертельной опасности. Бежать! Хоть на четвереньках, хоть ползком. Хоть как-нибудь!

Он кинулся разжимать челюсти капкана – те не поддавались. Задыхаясь от боли, поднял глаза: девочка, вцепившаяся в стоящую рядом женщину, сунула в рот палец и глядела на Фишера, как на издыхающего таракана. Он понял, что она так и будет тупо сосать палец, даже если его сейчас порвут на клочки, и с удвоенной силой бросился на борьбу с капканом.

Его внимание отвлекло движение в ровной цепи. Круг позади распадался, послышался знакомый скрежет. Фишер окаменел. На него, занимая половину светлеющего неба, надвигался давешний комбайн. С грохотом заработало усеянное острыми штырями мотовило.

Господи! А он его еще чинить помогал…

Люди стояли и смотрели. Пристально. Выжидающе.

От ужаса сил прибыло – металлические челюсти поддались, послав телу такой заряд боли, что Фишер заорал и снова едва не потерял сознание. Попытался встать – и с воплем рухнул. Вряд ли он скоро сможет ходить на этой ноге… Грохочущая смерть надвигалась медленно, но верно, и тогда Фишер пополз. Страшно кружилась голова, тошнило, двоилось в глазах, но инстинкт самосохранения пока превозмогал. Он полз, отчаянно извиваясь, боль в ноге отвлекала от боли в исколотых руках, а люди, не отрывая от него глаз, шли рядом. Шел и парень. И Фишер, которому легче было смотреть на ноги, чем на тупые равнодушные лица, вдруг заметил на его щиколотке широкое ржавое металлическое кольцо. Толстая цепь от кольца уходила в руки полной грязной женщине в вязаной, некогда бирюзовой накидке. Осознание мелькнуло молнией и погасло. Слишком много сил уходило на борьбу за жизнь, которую Фишер – сам еще отказываясь это признавать – явно проигрывал. Голова кружилась все сильнее, движения становились все медленнее, туша комбайна, черная, заслоняющая солнце, приближалась все быстрее. В отчаянии Фишер принялся швырять в нее всем, что попадалось под руку. Вот только попадались лишь колосья да клочья травы. Камень бы… хоть один… Он вовсе не уверен был, что сумеет попасть, а если и попадет – то нанести сколько-нибудь значимый вред, но все же хоть какое оружие…

И вдруг, словно отозвавшись на его немую мольбу, над головой свистнул булыжник, и сидящий за штурвалом темный безликий силуэт неловко, боком, сунулся вниз. Почти уже наехавший на Фишера комбайн, лишившись управления, свернул чуть в сторону. Цепь нарушилась: люди, дрогнув, побежали. Измученный Фишер повернулся на клацающий звон – там женщина в накидке повалила парня на землю, пытаясь, судя по всему, задушить. Вот, значит, кого благодарить за камень… А он даже помочь не в состоянии… Положение спасла та самая туповатая девочка: отстав от односельчан, она замерла и завороженно уставилась на машину, за что и поплатилась. Захрустело, из разбрасывателя полилось красное, в воздухе разнесся терпкий сырой запах. Женщина вскинула голову, и парень, воспользовавшись моментом, свалил ее одним ударом. Фишера, ощутившего сильный приступ дурноты, повело. Когда чуть-чуть отпустило, перед ним стоял парень. Поглядев сверху вниз, он пропал из виду, и Фишер, немного очухавшись, снова пополз. Радоваться неожиданному спасению не было ни сил, ни времени, все его мысли занимал кратчайший маршрут до машины и тревога, сможет ли он вести. Однако он успел еще заметить, как парень забрался на комбайн, скинув обмякшее тело прежнего водителя, и направил железного монстра вслед прыснувшим в разные стороны людям.

 

К тому времени, как Фишер добрался до «Ауди», он был встрепанный и белый как мел. Собственные безумные глаза, отразившиеся в зеркале заднего вида, его напугали. Одно из боковых стекол оказалось выбито, внутри все разворошено, выброшенные из салона бумаги шелестели на ветру, однако машина, по счастью, осталась на ходу. Отложив туфлю, Фишер снял ремень и, как смог, затянул на бедре жгут. Все будет нормально. Кошмар закончился. Раз не помер до сих пор, справится. Главное добраться до цивилизации.

Выезжая из проклятого поселка, он судорожно обшаривал взглядом окрестности: все казалось, что из-за куста покажется очередная опасность. Хотелось прибавить скорость, но ехать быстрее Фишер боялся: шок и потеря крови давали о себе знать, реальность неприятно меркла каждые несколько минут. Было бы глупо чудом вырваться из рук маньяков и погибнуть в банальной автокатастрофе. И вдруг в мутное лобовое стекло он увидел, как на дорогу кто-то выходит. Увидел и безошибочно узнал. Вот только… надо ли ему это?

Фишер все-таки затормозил. Парень стоял почти вплотную к машине: виден был только его угловатый торс от плеч до пупка – весь в подсыхающих бурых потеках. Фишер знал, что это, и ждал очередного приступа тошноты или хотя бы угрызений совести, но вместо этого нахлынуло непонятное спокойствие. Он не сделал им ничего плохого, а они решили его убить. И с ними случилось то же, что они хотели сделать с ним. Все справедливо. Подергав дверцу, парень отошел, и несколько долгих секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга. События последнего дня пронеслись перед глазами: картинки, звуки, ощущения… Золотистый силуэт на фоне неба и медлительный протяжный выговор, тяжесть шнека и теплая вода с металлическим привкусом, полная луна и секундная гримаса боли, сменившаяся блаженством, стертая до черных струпьев кожа, цепи, кролик в капкане… надменная улыбка и так вовремя брошенный камень.

Фишер, потянувшись, открыл дверцу, и парень, голый и окровавленный, скользнул на пассажирское сиденье. Машина двинулась с места. Оба молчали. Затем парень включил радио, откинулся на подголовник и уставился в окно – на луг и далекий лес, быстро исчезающие позади.

 

март 2013


End file.
